


Friday Night Grocery Shopping

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [7]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need to go grocery shopping, but why does it have be on a Friday of all days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, this happens sometime around Easter. Chocolate eggs are present!

Ashley was exhausted. She sat down on the bench in the changing room and twisted her neck around, trying to work out the kinks. Her team mates were in a similar state of exhaustion; some yawned loudly and shuffled out of the room, while others, like her best friend Kate, lay sprawled on other benches.

 

“Coach worked us to the ground today…” the girl commented, turning her head to look at the brunette.

 

Ashley just nodded and bent down to put on her sneakers. “She wants us to win.”

 

Kate huffed and then grinned, “I think she just needs to get-”

 

“I need what, Kate?” The woman in question interrupted abruptly, poking her head around her office door and raising an eyebrow.

 

The girl shrieked and fell off the bench, causing everyone to laugh. Their coach just grinned and retreated back to her office.

 

Kate sat up, rubbing an elbow and glaring at a smirking Ashley. “Oh, shut up!”

 

“Ha, you deserved it, you idiot.” She grabbed her gym bag, saluted her friend and turned to leave, grin never wavering.

 

“Asshole.” Kate grumbled, as she got up to follow her friend.

 

“I heard that!” Ash shouted from the door, where she was waiting for her friend.

 

The girl just stuck out her tongue and then smacked the brunette on the shoulder when she caught up with her.

 

******

 

“Ah, mom! Do we really have to go grocery shopping _now_?!” Lily whined from the backseat, while the three of them waited for Ashley to join them after her basketball practice. “I just had _two_ hours of dancing and Ash of practice. And besides, it’s Friday; _no one_ goes grocery shopping on a Friday evening. And also…” On and on she went.

 

Cindy blinked and looked over to Lindsay, who just raised an eyebrow and smirked: “She talks as much as you do.”

 

The reporter frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but the inspector just held up a finger. “Ah, ah. Your daughter, you deal with it. Because Ash is gonna be here soon and I’ll have to deal with her complaints, ‘laser-vision’ and all. So…” She pointed a finger to the backseat, where Lily was still complaining.

 

“I mean, really, mom! We could just go tomorrow; it’s not like we don’t have food to survive till tomorrow morning. And why do _all_ of us have to go anyway? You could just drop us off at home and go together… You know, some one-on-one time…” At that, even Lindsay turned around in the driver’s seat to look at the teen girl “…just you and mom, alone, away from the children and the- What?” she asked, when she noticed the two women looking at her strangely.

 

Before anyone said anything further, Ashley opened the car door and slid in, waving to Kate, who was, herself, getting in her father’s car.

 

“Hey moms, hey Lil.” She greeted, buckling her seatbelt. “What are we-?” she stopped and looked up when no one replied.

 

After a few seconds of more silence, Lily turned around to her older sister and latched onto her arm. Ashley looked around in alarm.

 

“They want to go grocery shopping. _Today_. _Now_. After I just spent two hours with that idiot James messing up the choreography.” The girl whined.

 

The 15-year-old girl blinked several times, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

 

“Grocery shopping?”

 

“Who’s James?”

 

Ashley and Lindsay asked at the same time, frowning and looking at each other.

 

And then everyone started talking at the same time, while Cindy watched in wonder, mouth hanging slightly open.

 

******

 

_Sometime later…_

 

Cindy stood over the vegetables display, perusing the tomatoes with a critical eye, while only half-listening to what her lover was saying about Lily and boys. She had been going on about the subject ever since they’d picked up the girls from school and had spent nearly ten minutes in the car arguing about boys, Friday night grocery shopping and crazy moms.

 

“I don’t like it!” Lindsay finished her monologue, just as Cindy put the bag of tomatoes in their cart.

 

“Yes, Lindsay. You don’t like any guys around your precious little girls. You’ve been making that clear ever since Ashley was ten years old.” The reporter placated her lover and tried not to roll her eyes.

 

The inspector narrowed her eyes at the other woman. “You’re mocking me.” She stated flatly. Cindy just grinned and gave the brunette a peck on the cheek before sauntering off to find some carrots.

 

******

 

“I hate grocery shopping!” Lily complained as she stomped down the aisle, trying to find some ketchup.

 

“No, you don’t. One can’t _hate_ grocery shopping.” Ashley said, while following her grumpy sister around.

 

The redhead girl just huffed and continued on her search of ketchup.

 

The girls joined their mothers 5 minutes later, dumping several items in the cart. Lily kept whining about Friday grocery shopping and Lindsay kept mumbling about boys not going anywhere near her daughters, which only caused Cindy and Ashley to grin and continue down the aisles.

 

******

 

“So, how was practice today? Some of the girls we saw leaving looked like they’d run a marathon or something…” The reporter inquired.

 

“Humm? Oh, yeah. Coach thinks we needed a little extra kick in the butt before our game on Tuesday.” Ashley replied, holding two jars of jam “Strawberry or orange?”

 

“Orange, we still have some strawberry jam left. And a kick in the butt, huh?”

 

“I bet it’s because Janet started going out with that guy… what’s his name again?... And has probably been distracted…” Lily interjected, sauntering up to her sister and draping an arm across her shoulders. “Ah, I’m so tired…” she added, sighing loudly for effect.

 

“You mean Phillip? No way!” The brunette looked shocked and then her expression turned suspicious “Really?”

 

Lily nodded “Well, that’s what I heard from Megan…”

 

Cindy, for her part, looked on amused as her daughters continued to gossip, something she was certain they had picked up from Jill.

 

******

 

“Hey, Linz, what do you wanna have for dinner today?”

 

The inspector glanced away from the impressive display of Easter Eggs to see her lover walking over, jar of jam in one hand, shopping list in the other.

 

“I don’t know. We could just order in today, seeing as you’re gonna be slaving over the stove tomorrow…” She suggested, leaning casually against the shopping cart.

 

Cindy arched an eyebrow “ ‘Slaving over the stove’? You make me sound like an old fashioned housewife…”

 

Lindsay quickly straightened and smiled apologetically “That’s not what I meant. You’re not an old fashioned housewife, but you _do_ slave over the stove every Easter. So, take a break; we can eat pizza. The girls will certainly agree…” she finished with a grin.

 

“Very subtle, Linz…” The redhead tried for sarcastic, but it quickly turned into a smile, when Lindsay’s grin only widened.

 

“Ah, you know me…” the brunette gave a wink and pulled Cindy into kiss.

 

The moment was ruined, however, when their two daughters dropped a few chocolate eggs in the cart.

 

“When you’re done with the kissing and being googley-eyed at each other, do you think we could go home?” Lily asked, grinning innocently, while Ashley pretended not to pay attention.

 

“Girl is just like you…” Lindsay mumbled, releasing the other woman “Shows up at the most inopportune times and places…”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Cindy asked affronted “She may have my genes, but her attitude is all you.” She accused, pointing at her lover.

 

The bickering continued all the way to the cashier, with the girls rolling their eyes at their mothers and concluding that Friday night grocery shopping was not a healthy nor sane thing to do.

 


End file.
